Brainwashed
by dfox163
Summary: Fang is captured and brainwashed. When the flock finds him, will he remember who they are? First fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**Max POV**

Its been nearly a year after Fang's disappearance and I was beginning to worry. Even though Fang was the silent and emotionless member of the flock, it just wasn't the same without him. I missed the sarcasm he brought to the group. I missed the moments when finished my sentences for me. All in all, I missed his presence around me the most.

**Flashback Max POV**

We were flying back from Ella's house when I spotted a group of teenagers being harassed by a group of loser punks. I quickly motioned to the rest of the flock and we went to go help them. As we landed, one of the punks noticed us and shouted,

"Attack now!"

Suddenly, they are started turning into wolfish creatures and I realized that I had led the flock into a trap.

"Form up!" I yelled to prepare for attack.

As we organized ourselves together, I saw a metal object fly toward us and explode, enveloping everything in smoke. I couldn't see a damn thing. There was a sound of bullets whizzing through the cloud and I kept my head down to avoid the shots. When I believed the coast was clear, I did a 360 to view the surroundings and check up on everyone. As I was observing, an Eraser had snuck up behind me and knocked me unconscious. Before I blacked out, I vaguely thought I saw three Erasers dragging a body between them into a vehicle. When I woke up , I realized that it was Fang who was captured and that we had absolutely no idea where he was.

"How could this happen so quickly? How?" I cried as I knelt towards the ground. If I hadn't been so careless, this would never have happened.

Angel came over and hugged me. "Its ok Max. You were just trying to do the right thing by helping that group of teenagers out. You didn't know it was a trap. Its not your fault."

"None of us would have expected this to occur either." Iggy answered.

"I just hope that nothing life-threatening will happen to him." I replied, wiping my tears away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassin POV**

The blade slid smoothly in and out of the guard's neck and he crumpled to the ground in a heap. Quietly, he dragged the body into a dark corner and swiftly ducked behind another wall close by.

"This is way too easy." the assassin quietly said to himself as he disappeared into the shadows.

He snuck along the wall, shuffling slowly towards the door nearby. As he was about to test the handle, it turned rather abruptly. Eagle-spread against the wall, he hesitated, drew out his knife, and waited patiently for the kill.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." a voice from behind the door exclaimed. As the speaker shut the door, the assassin took his knife out and held it against his neck, drawing first blood.

"What the hell are you up to?" the assassin growled.

"Nnnnothing." the terrified hostage stammered.

"Well then, you had better know the way to the tech room where all the files are stored or you're mincemeat."

"Fine fine fine. Just don't hurt me."

The hostage led him down through the dark corridors turning left and right until they came to a door marked 'Data Storage'

"I've lead you to your destination. Now let me go!"

"As you command." and the assassin sliced open his neck.

He crept into the room, filled with computers that dimly lit the tiny room. Reaching into his pocket, the assassin took out a USB storage drive and inserted it into the slot. Then he sat down and began browsing for the file he needed.

"Here it is. The Freelance document." the assassin smiled. "Now just to copy and paste and …. done. As he removed the flash drive from its port, an alarm sounded.

"Damn. I really need to take off." the assassin cursed. He dashed out of the room under extreme machine gun fire and leapt out of a nearby window. As gravity took over, he unfurled his wings and quickly flew away to the meeting place.

Later, the assassin met up with his correspondents on a rooftop nearby.

"Here's the Freelance document" the assassin said, handing over the flash drive.

"We finally have the file. Now we can continue the experiments" one of the masked figures happily exclaimed.

"You have fulfilled your duty and we shall gladly reward you" another figure said as he reached into his pocket and drew out a pistol. "Farewell" and he pulled the trigger. "Fang" he quietly added.

The last word the assassin heard was "Farewell" as he plummeted sixty stories to his death. He was in such utter shock of what just had happened that he forgot he had wings. As he unfurled them and tried to fly, he winced in pain with every flap.

"Those bastards shot my wings." he thought. "Looks like my time is up." The assassin closed his eyes and awaited the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang POV**

Ugh. Shouldn't I be dead after what just happened?

I opened my eyes slowly. Where was I? I sat up on a bed in a room I did not recognize. It was a dark, poorly lit room, probably from the vast amount of black objects in the room like the sheets and the drapes. I looked down at my body and found bandages all over. Unfurling my wings, I found that they had been healed as well. This was definitely some psychological torture method to force me to reveal my secrets.

Suddenly the door opened and brightness flooded into the room. A figure appeared, silhouetted by the light from the hallway. Great. The interrogator is here, yet they appeared angelic because of the lighting. This is going to be a very interesting session.

An attractive blond haired brown-eyed girl walked into the room. A female interrogator? This is going to be way too easy. All I need to do is pretend to hit on her and then strike when she isn't expecting it.

"Fang? Do you remember who I am?" the figure suddenly spoke. "I know its been awhile but I still remember you."

Um, do I know you?

"I don't know who this Fang character is but if you must call me that, feel free to." I replied.

"Its been so long since I've seen you and you haven't changed at all."

Okay this is getting very interesting.

"I'm sure I haven't changed. By the way, what's your name?"

"Max. I can't believe you don't remember. You couldn't have forgotten me. Please think back and make an effort. I know you remember me."

She's not here to interrogate me. That's fine then. Just play along now.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. We met at the mall a week ago."

"Um no. I've grown up with you since childhood along with the rest of the flock. We're similar in nature too."

"Sorry, heh. I guess that fall took the most out of me."

"Oh don't worry about that. It looks like you have a lot to remember. Maybe I should start with this."

Now my plan is backfiring? This girl Max, who claims to have known me since birth, is now crawling towards me on the bed, her face gradually getting closer to mine. I guess this Fang, or in other words I, had a relationship with Max back in the day.

Suddenly, the window nearby crashed open and Max jumped back in utter shock.

"You son of a bitch." the figure hissed vehemently.

Oh great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fang POV**

"Your mission wasn't to seduce him. It was to finish him." the figure cursed.

"Ari, you bastard. Don't you understand, I was trying to make him trust me and then kill him later. You're such a dumbass." Max replied.

"For a clone, you're pretty stupid." Ari explained.

I guess I really need to take off now. Having two psychotic people wanting to dismember me is not my idea of a party.

"Nice try both of you. I actually thought you had me there. It looks like you don't." I remarked.

"You stay right there you useless sack of shi.."

His jaw shattered and he fell to the ground. I prepared myself for the worst while looking for an exit strategy.

"Oh hell yes. Your actions just gave me permission to rip you apart." Ari growled as he started transforming into the ugly canine/human hybrid.

"You have to catch me first." I yelled throwing myself out the window.

"Not so fast" Ari yelled as he grabbed my foot and dragged me back into the room. "Let me pound your face in so you don't forget me. Actually, I'll probably hurt you so bad you die. Aha ha ha ha ha."

Geez he was fast, as I tried deflecting the blows. For an ugly bastard like that, he's pretty strong too. Luckily, I had been trained more and was way faster than him. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. I toyed with him a bit and then unleashed my anger. I really don't feel like giving details away but lets just say I broke a couple ribs and smashed his face up so bad that a Picasso painting would look ten times better.

"Please don't leave." the Max clone (apparently) begged.

"You out of all people, I trust the least. You were going to kill me in my sleep later." I snarled. She put up a good fight but I eventually won and restrained her with some of the clothes in the closet and threw her in.

"Be a good girl and stay for me will you." I said. Then I took off flying away from the building and headed instinctively towards the forest, where I could easily find safe haven. It looks like I really can't trust anyone. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Just getting back into the hang of things so although this chapter may not be very good, I'm just trying to get back into the story again. And yes ch.5 and 6 are being rewritten._**  
**

**Fang POV**

After reaching the forest, I slowed my flight down. It was beginning to get dark and I doubted Ari was coming after me. That pansy probably needed to lick his wounds after what I had done to him. That bastard had it coming.

Luckily, I found a cave sheltered within the depths of the forest. I don't exactly know how I found this cave but for some reason I have a feeling I was here a long time ago. Regardless, I took out some of the items I was able to grab before my escape. I was able to be comfortable with anything, knowing that I would see tomorrow. It had been one hell of a day I thought as a rested on the rock floor.

**Max POV**

We had heard reports of a file that was stolen from a genetics laboratory nearby our temporary home. I had reason to believe that Fang might be the culprit because only he would have the ability to infiltrate a highly guarded facility and retrieve a file for the whitecoats. Hopefully we could get to him before he was harmed.

"If that was Fang, we need to find him. This is one of our chances to possibly get him back."

"Then when do you want to depart?" Iggy responded.

"Right now." I replied.

"Why so sudden?" Nudge asked.

"You should already know." Angel said happily grinning at me.

"Hurry up." I said, shoving her towards her room, ignoring her snide remark. "Just pack your essentials or in other words, pack light."

Angel could be rather annoying sometimes. But she was right. I really wanted to see Fang and I missed him dearly. Hopefully those damn whitecoats haven't done anything to him or I would make them pay.

We took off some fifteen minutes later and I was flying so fast that I could have been caught speeding if there was a cop flying in a helicopter nearby. I couldn't push it too fast or else the rest of the flock would be behind and that is something I don't want to do, lose another flock member.

After flying for most of the day, I said"That's enough flying for today." The flock was tired and we had no idea what to expect if we met Fang tomorrow. "Just pitch the tents and crash now. We'll resume tomorrow at the same pace so get your rest. Don't do anything stupid tonight. You need your strength for tomorrow."

Iggy and Gazzy in one tent probably making explosives of some sort. Nudge and Angel in another chatting it up. And me, curled up alone, wishing he was here with me.

**No POV**

Little did Max know that their reunion was going to be sooner than she expected. Because of the speed that the flock was traveling, they were in reality only half a day or so away from Fang's cave. And since Fang is playing it safe by staying put for another day, Max will be able to reach him if nothing troublesome happens…..


	6. Chapter 6

_Still trying to get back into the story so I guess I'm just going to take this a bit slower. Just making time work for me._

**Fang POV**

I woke up feeling refreshed. For maybe the first time in a long time I was able to wake up with the satisfaction of knowing that no one had the mad intent of killing me. I really just wanted to relax the entire day away but I needed supplies. I wasn't going to live on the salvage from before. But leaving this clearing would be risky because knowing Ari, his determination to kick my ass would fuel his healing and they probably had the town nearby under surveillance.

Well what the hell. I can take all those losers myself anyway. Even though survival is important I'd rather die in a fight rather than starvation like a coward. Anyways, I would be quick about. I doubt anyone would suspect that I would be hiding out here.

I flew into town cautiously, watching my back and carefully making my moves so not to attract too much attention to myself. I nonchalantly walked into a CVS and just stocked up on some non-perishables (ie granola bars and what-not) along with some water. As I was about to walk to the register, I was wondering whether or not I had swiped enough cash beforehand.

"Your total comes out to $25.00 exact." the rather attractive cashier informed me.

FIVE dollars short. Why the hell did I only bring $20? Now what the hell was I supposed to do. Lie? Run? Give up?

"Um…" I replied, trying to possibly pick the correct words to get out of this jam.

"I guess you are short on cash. It's probably expected for someone as hot as you." She said leaning in towards me, her brown hair brushing against my face. "I'll let it slide if you decide to take me out tonight."she whispered in my ear.

Good thing the store wasn't busy right now cause this just got ridiculously interesting.

**Max POV**

We needed to head out ASAP. But considering the fact that everyone else had stayed up late chatting or what not, I had to endure some time alone in the quiet forest. It was a cloudy and gloomy day and the weather was probably not going to get much better so we probably wouldn't be able to travel very far.

I knew there was a cave shelter nearby this area cause that was a place we had been to before. Familiar territory would always give us a slight advantage. I didn't think the cave was too far either but since everyone was sleeping, we couldn't head out. Waking them would be cruel so I: decided, what the heck. I would just use my super speed to fly out to the cave and the fly back. I could also stop by in town to grab some food as well since I can't cook worth anything. That would be the best plan of action even though it was a little dangerous traveling alone.

I left a note to the rest of the flock and sped off. If they needed me,they could just call me.

_Later..._

Halfway to the cave, my stomach started to growl. Damn it. Now I would have to stop into town and eat before moving toward the cave. I changed directions and headed towards town. It was a fast trip considering the fact that I was so near town. Lets see , a McDonalds, Burger King, Subway, blah blah blah, and a CVS. I guess I can stop by the McDonalds to get a quick bit and then head over to CVS to pick up some more supplies.

I quickly wolfed down a hamburger and then walked into the CVS. I grabbed some items and headed to the checkout line. Luckily the line was short and there was only a tall guy wearing jeans and a black T-shirt buying supplies. I wasn't really able to see his face because the cashier's brown hair was blocking it. I was just about to wonder what they were talking about when she moved and I got a better look at his face as I walked to the other cashier.

Fang.

_If there seems to be anything awkward with this passage, let me know and I'll modify it a little here or the next chapter. Hopefully this wasn't a bad chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

**Fang POV**

As the cashier, moved out of the way, I saw another girl in line out of the corner of my eye. A blond haired girl dressed in jeans and a white shirt was watching me intently. She was eying me as she walked toward the other cashier.

Was that who I think it is? That had better not be that bitch that tried to kill me earlier. I was not taking any risks right now.

"I appreciate your offer to cut me some slack, but I guess that will have to pass." I whispered back. "You caught me at a really bad time so I'll just get rid of this item then." She looked crestfallen at my response and I started to feel sympathetic towards her. "If I ever see you again, I'll make it up to you some other time.

The cashier's face showed a little spark of joy as I said that and smiling, bagged by items and handed it to me. "You better keep your word if you do."

"I will."

Just my luck. As soon as I finished, the other girl had finished as well. I couldn't exactly fly out of here instantly so I either had to ditch her somewhere or subdue her. Since she was alone or so it seemed, I guess I can do both. Turning left out of the store, I began walking slowly toward the curb. Glancing at a store window, I was able to see that she was following me. Great. So it is the bitch. I rounded the corner at the curb and saw an alleyway maybe 20 feet away. Making sure she saw me head into the alley, I then hid behind the dumpster watching through the crack between the wall and the metal.

She entered the alleyway and started cautiously walking towards me. She didn't know where I was at this point so I had the element of surprise on my hands. If she was that lying bitch who tried to kill me, she would pay I thought, ready to strike. She walked right past me and I decided to play this peacefully for now, but ready for the unexpected. I jumped out from behind the dumpster and pushed her into the wall. I pinned her against the wall snarled

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you following me? If you are who I think you are, then you're dead right here right now."

**Max POV**

It was definitely Fang alright. Luckily we both were finished so I tailed him. I didn't want to be sneaky about it as to bring up suspicion but I just let him know I was so he would hopefully trust me a bit. He disappeared around a corner and then into an alley. I walked into the alley a little bit scared since I had no idea where he was hiding. As a walked past the dumpster, I was suddenly slammed and pinned against the wall.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you following me? If you are who I think you are, then you're dead right here right now."

I tried to choke out words but his hold against me was crushing my throat.

"Just let me explain. I'm not here to hurt you." I rasped out as best I could. He seemed to slacken his grip a little to let me talk more.

"Oh really. I'm sure you are just acting all innocent and then catch me off guard to kill me later."

"If you don't trust me, then find a way to restrain me without suffocating me to death."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple zipties and then bound my hands together.

"Explain yourself then. This had better be good."

"My name is Max..."

"Well, well. I thought I had subdued you back at the house. It looks like you escaped already and going to finish the job. That isn't going to happen this time. I'm not falling for your tricks again."

"Wait what are you talking about. This is the first time I've seen you."

"Absolute bullshit. The last time I saw you, you tried to kill me."

"What?! I haven't seen you for a year now and why would I want to.." Oh shit. Those bastard whitecoats used Max 2.0. There was now no way of getting out of this.

"Like I thought. Looks like I'm going to have to end this right here and right now." Fang moved toward me slowly with look of extreme hatred.

"You have to believe me seriously." I started pleading. I think the tears started flowing cause I was definitely afraid of whatever was happening next." I would never want to hurt you. I've known you since childhood and we used to be like family."

"What garbage nonsense is this? Are you just trying to stall your demise? You know this isn't going to work. I would show sympathy but you almost killed me last time. I just need to return the favor."

"Then what if I told you that the Max you met was a clone of me?" I desperately blurted out.

Silence.

"You have to be kidding me now. A clone?! You can't be serious."

"I swear on my own life that you met the clone. I'm nothing like that bitch. I wouldn't want to kill you or hurt you at all!" I slumped to the ground in tears and just awaited my fate to the end.

**Fang POV**

Ok then. Now she starts babbling about some ridiculous story of us being like family beforehand and how there is a clone of her that I met. Something is definitely wrong but seriously I need to figure out how to make sure she isn't lying. How the hell was I supposed to do that?

That answer arrived very quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fang POV**

I heard swooping sounds above me and a looked up to see four blurs swooping down into the alley.

So I had to deal with four more opponents. Five if I still have to subdue the one crying in front of me. Wait, they all had wings like me. What the hell was going on.

"Max, you didn't think we were just going to leave you alone were you? Danger just seems to follow you all over the place." the strawberry blond haired kid spoke.

"Accomplices huh." It looks like I need to take some drastic action.

I roughly grabbed Max while taking out my switchblade (Yes Fang has just about everything in his pocket), and held it against her throat.

"You guys have some explaining to do or else she dies."

"We aren't going to hurt you at all. Just trust us right now."

"Every time I've heard that, I've almost died every single time. What is going to make me trust you after that. And don't even bring up that bullshit '3rd time is the charm' cause I don't believe in that garbage."

"Just believe them." Max rasped, "When have you met five people with similar qualities to you? That doesn't mean anything to you?"

My mind started thinking. When WAS the last time I met five people similar to me. As absurd as this was, I was just about to believe them. Still though, trust isn't my speciality.

"Fighting is obviously not a solution right now and we don't have any weapons with us." one said.

"Just let go of Max and then we can actually talk cause we don't want anyone to be in danger."

**Max POV**

The flock was actually watching out for me. I was so relieved. But suddenly being grabbed by Fang and having cold blade against my neck wasn't exactly how I imagined my reunion with him. As awkward as this sounds, I was feeling both happy and scared being held by Fang. Yeah I know my life hangs in the hands of Fang and he isn't what he used to be. But being held again and smelling his distinct scent seemed so calming.

"Just believe them." I voiced. "When have you met five people with similar qualities to you? That doesn't mean anything." This was rather difficult to say considering the fact that my throat scraped the blade of the knife every time I spoke.

They started talking among themselves. I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying being so tired and worn out from today.

"You know that isn't going to happen. Releasing her would allow you to attack me, which is something I don't want." You're going to to think of something better than that."

"What do you want us to do? Restrain ourselves?"

"That may be the only way I can trust you and let you explain yourselves."

"And how do you want us to do that then?"

"Take the duct tape out of the bag and bind your hands and feet. Then you can do your explaining."

"Fine then. If that is the only way to reason with you."

_Max? Are you alright. _It looks like Angel was talking to me through my mind now.

_Yeah I'm fine right now. Just do as he says and I'm sure we can get out of this situation._

_Well what do you want us to tell him_

_Basically how everything was before he changed. Who we are, what we were, everything that will hopefully make him understand_

_We'll try our best. This tape hurts_

_Don't worry about it. It will be over once you explain yourselves_

_Alright. We'll try_

**Fang POV**

After they bound their hands and feet, they began explaining everything about who they used to know me as and what happened before I so called disappeared. They said I was part of their group called the Flock and we had together defeated whitecoats and their schemes before. I was also with them when we started with wings and have known them forever since the beginning.

This was such a ridiculous story that I could not believe what I was hearing. I needed to do some thinking about what they were saying but how to make my escape. How.

Suddenly a small boom arose and the two males of the group, Iggy and The Gasman from what they told me, suddenly broke free.

"Well I guess you aren't as trustworthy as I thought." I raised the knife above my head and brought it down.

"NOOOOO!"

(Apologies for leaving you on a cliffhanger like this. If there is anything wrong with this just let me know. I just need some time to plot this story out. College schoolwork is not fun. I'll make it up to you by posting another really long chapter when I get the chance to.)


	9. Chapter 9

(_It's been almost two years since I've done anything with this story so this should be interesting._)

**Chapter 9**

**Fang POV**

To be quite honest, I never really wanted to hurt his girl. All I wanted to do was find some way to escape and try to piece everything together. I brought the knife down to break the zipties that bound her hands. Once she was free, I brought my hands back up and smacked the side of her head, effectively knocking her out. This would give me some time to escape.

"So long and good riddance to you." I sneered at them as I took flight and sped off to the forest. As long as that stunt was able to buy some time, I should be able to make it back to the cave to ponder my next move.

**Max POV**

I turned my head to see Fang lift the knife in his hands and bring it down. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Instead of intense pain, I felt the bonds around my hands loosen. For some reason he freed me. Just as I thought that though, I felt a blow to my head and slumped down to the ground unconscious.

I regained consciousness to see 4 pairs of eyes staring at me with concern.

"You're not dead!" Nudge and Angel cried happily and embraced me.

"Yeah. I'm lucky to be alive," I replied hugging them back. To Iggy and Gazzy though,

"And why did you two set off an explosion?"

"Well we weren't just going to sit there and leave you in danger," Gazzy responded.

"Fang got away though, which was critical. Now he definitely doesn't trust us at all." I sighed.

"Don't worry about that. Fang is easy to find. From what I heard, he was flying north somewhere." Iggy said.

Angel also added, "I was able to read his mind for a few seconds to find out that he was going back to a cave to recover."

"Well, we need to regroup and then look for him again. This time, we may need to fight."

"Can you fly? That was a serious blow to the head." Nudge asked.

"I should be fine. He just knocked me out for a short time. Nothing too serious." I responded.

As we slowly began to fly back to our makeshift camp, I began to wonder what Fang was up to. He could have killed me instantly or seriously injured me. Instead, he freed me and knocked me out. It was a good distraction to keep the rest of the flock grounded but what were his true intentions of not harming me. Was he slowly regaining his memories? Or was it plainly just to escape?

At camp, we quickly packed everything up and began searching for the cave that Fang was apparently hidden in. It should not have been that hard to find since we kind of knew the area pretty well and we probably have stayed in the cave before at some point. All caves are the same so I really have no idea.

"There seem to be two caves but they're rather far apart from each other." Gazzy informed.

"It looks as if we need to split up to cover both caves," I acknowledged. "I'll go with Nudge and Angel to one while you and Iggy go to the other. And I never thought I would be saying this but use your explosives if necessary and don't kill him. Just stun him or something like that."

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out your mouth" Iggy grinned and then flew off following Gazzy.

This was going to be an interesting stakeout.

**Fang POV**

I was able to make it back to the cave safely and tried to piece things together. They said that I was created in a lab along with the rest of them. Then someone by the name of Jeb Batchelder broke them out of the lab and freed them. Unfortunately, "our" freedom was short-lived and the whitecoats came after us constantly. We were able to escape numerous times and had tons of adventures until that one day. The day that I apparently got captured and turned into what I am now.

Me get captured by puny soldiers? No way. There was no way in hell that that happened. The only person that could even have a possibility of taking me would be that asshole Ari. Besides him, no one else would be able to match me in anything. I guess there would be one way to find out what the hell was going on. And that was to pay a surprise visit to someone extremely special.

**Ari POV**

"Yes, Fang was able to escape but that's because Max 2.0 didn't kill him immediately." I snarled.

"Right. It's always the girl's fault. Well maybe a bonehead like you needs to understand something about trust. When this idiot interfered, everything went to hell. I almost had him in my grasp." Max 2 replied.

"Ugh. You two are sometimes so annoying. Seriously, both of you are at fault so there, that ends that argument. We need to regroup soon since the real Max could have caught up with him by now. News of the robbery has spread," the shrouded figure responded.

"Well didn't you guys brainwash him enough to prevent his from happening?"

"The procedure wasn't completely foolproof. We also didn't have the Freelance information to enhance the brainwash. Max is a smart girl. She could have triggered Fang's memory and allowed him to regain some back. I think we need to accelerate the creation of our new weapon. I have a feeling that Fang will be back for retribution."

"You aren't the only one who wants revenge."

(_I don't know how often I will be updating but I am still writing this when I have some free time. Trying my best to get back into the story._)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**No POV**

Fang was able to fly away from his cave with no interruptions due to the fact that the flock outside was not loaded with bombs. Instead of trying to subdue him, they decided to tail him. They had no idea where Fang was heading and they were just going to have to take that risk.

**Fang POV**

I decided to head back towards headquarters due to the fact that that was where everything started. That asshole of a director had to have some damn answers. The only problem was that they would definitely be on guard for me due to me being expendable. This was going to be annoying since there would be numerous amounts of Erasers on top of Ari and that other Max. All I needed to do was get there.

**Max POV**

Tailing Fang was extremely awkward. I was used to flying next to him and feeling safer in his presence. I missed that feeling and I really wanted it back again. Instead, that memory was going to have to wait and I would have to restrain myself from flying up to him.

"You sure this is going to be a good plan, tailing Fang?" Iggy asked.

"It's the only way since you two broke trust with him. Otherwise we would be able to come up with a plan like the old days." I replied.

"Whatever. I'm sure we can make it up to him." Gazzy responded with a sigh. "We weren't just going to sit there and have him threaten you with your life."

"I thank you for your concern but it wasn't necessary. Regardless, he may need our help. Maybe." I was willing to do anything to get back together with him once again.

**Fang POV**

Landing on a ledge a distance from the corporation that I worked for, I scanned the surroundings using my raptor vision. Indeed they had increased security probably due to the intel by Ari and that Max 2.0 bitch. It was nighttime by the time I arrived. This should be an easy mission since my stealth skills were exceptional. The only problem was that I had no idea what kind of security was going to be up. I guess it would be a risk that I would have to take.


	11. Chapter 11 and 12

**Chapter 11 **

**No POV**

Fang crept towards the complex up to the gated wall. Most likely electrified, he nimbly flew over the fence and landed softly on the other side. Slowly walking across the complex, he made his way towards the main building. Suddenly a spotlight appeared and exposed him to the surrounding Erasers.

"Fang, Fang, Fang. What the hell are you doing back here?" Ari sneered.

"Wouldn't you want to know Ari? I just wanted to see you again to actually kill you."

"Fat chance with that. You're totally outnumbered and with me at the helm, there is no way you are getting in."

"Really? You're leading them? This is going to be too easy since you're a complete dumbass."

"Keep talking Fang. Your mouth will finally kill you," Ari grinned. "Attack this reject and tear him to pieces." He barked to the Erasers.

**Fang POV**

The Erasers started moving towards me. I flew into the air and began playing whack an Eraser by jackknifing down on their heads from the air. This was going to be easy as long as Ari did not get involved at all. I heard a whining sound and saw Erasers with jetpacks. Great, now they fly. I took off towards one of them, attempting to clothesline it. Unfortunately, it ducked under my arm and grabbed my foot and threw me to the ground. Erasers started jumping on top of me before I had a chance to react. Even though I was trying to throw them off of me, there were just too many. I was then hoisted up and held by my shoulders.

"Like I just said, you're mouth is going to kill you this time." Ari laughed.

"You wish."

"And what the hell do you plan on doing now? Spit on me? Ha. First things first. I'm going to rip out that tongue of yours and shove it down your throat. Then I'm going to slowly bleed you to death."

"Yeah yeah whatever. I don't need to hear your bullshit."

"And yet you still talk." Ari started walking towards me with a grin on his face. As I was trying to break free, I heard a loud bang from behind me. Smoke suddenly enveloped me and I was hoisted up into the air. I looked up to see a figure carrying me off somewhere away from the Erasers. This was extremely surprising to me.

"Why the hell are you helping me?" I asked.

"We felt it was better if we did. I want you to recover your memory back and you have your own goals. It would probably be better if we helped each other."

I decided that if that was what they wanted then fine. I had my own agenda and they had theirs.

"Then let's do this. Just head to that building and follow me."

**No POV**

Fang and the rest of the flock entered the inner complex and were met with a small group of Erasers. They easily dispatched them and continued repeating the same process as they got deeper into the complex. At a fork in the hallway, Fang said

"I'm heading left to go kill this bastard of a director who tried to have me killed. If you have so much concern for my memory, it's probably down the right. Enjoy yourselves and I guess I should say thanks for the help."

Fang then sprinted down towards the left corridor while Max led the rest of the flock down the right. After they traveled a distance, two identical things happened. A door in each corridor and two dark figures stepped out of each one.

"The rest of you keep going," Max told the flock, "I'll deal with this myself."

"This is going to be interesting. Very interesting." The figure said to Max.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds this time and put an end to this." Max snarled.

At the other end, the same conversation took place between Fang and his enemy.

"This is where this ends right now." The foe hissed.

"We shall see about that." Fang replied.

**Max POV**

"So much anger in your voice yet once again, you are oblivious to what our true cause is."

"What else could it possibly be besides destroying the world? I really have to wonder."

"Always with your snappy mouth. Seriously, I've had enough with your antics. Maybe I'll explain our plans and maybe I won't. We shall see."

"And what do I need to do to get the information out of you this time? Actually kill you?"

"You'll find out soon enough what our cause it. Maybe we'll stumble upon it once we start killing each other."

"Bring it."

**Fang POV**

"I couldn't have you earlier and this time I'm going to kill you without any questions."

"You kill me? Tch. I'm totally way overpowered for you to be saying that. Seriously, its going to be the other way around. And you have no backup this time."

"Oh really. I'm sure this will help me increase my strength." The figure paused and pulled out a syringe filled with a transparent liquid. Then the figure stabbed it into itself.

You have to be kidding me. Steroids? Piece of cake I thought to myself.

"That Freelance document and the rest of the stuff you stole for us allowed us to engineer something amazing." The figure replied.

"I see absolutely no difference right now."

The figure stepped out of the shadows and I realized there wasn't much difference to be seen. Except for all the blood veins being visible and the fierce demeanor it wasn't much.

"Scared Fang?"

"You wish."

**Chapter 12**

**No POV**

Max was about to lunge at Ari when he pulled out a syringe and jabbed himself with it. Once that happened, Ari began to increase in size and his muscles began to bulge. He was turning into literally a beast.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Time to DIE!" Ari screamed and charged.

Max flew out of the way as the animal leapt past her leaving claw marks in the walls. She turned a door and burst through it.

"Sweet, more room to maneuver in." Max spread her wings and flew up higher in the vast room. She looked down and saw Ari burst in and look up.

"You and your damn wings. Seriously we need to find a way to ground you."

Ari grabbed part of the door and hurled it at Max. She dodged it like as usual but did not expect Ari to start crawling up the wall and jump towards her. Too distracted, she was hit with full force and crashed to the ground.

Max was seeing stars as she laid on the ground. Ari loomed over her, teeth bared and hungry.

"You are sure going to make one great snack." And opened his mouth wide.

Max rolled out of the way and to her knees. She was bruised and battered but still had the strength and mindset to start thinking of a plan. This open room had to have something that could take down a creature of this size. Otherwise it wouldn't be this big.

She couldn't think for long as the other door was suddenly flying at her. It caught her foot as she tried diving out of the way and spun into the wall hard.

This time when she looked up, she saw something that could help with defeating Ari.

***

Fang on the other hand was having a hard time trying to slow down Max 2.0. Apparently the syringe gave her increased strength and agility and this was nauseating him.

"You can't even touch me." She shrieked as she sped by Fang punching him in the face.

"Damnit to hell." he howled as he fell to the ground for the fifth time. Every time he tried to make an exit, Max would be there welcoming him with a punch or kick to his body.

"Timing was extremely important yet after five times I still can't get it done", Fang thought to himself. "Obviously using my environments is key but in this hallway, I can't get anything done. Maybe this will work.

He lunged for a door and just as Max got there, he switched direction and headed for a different one, kneeing Max in the back on the way in.

"Finally!" Fang yelled as he rolled into another room. More space would be the key here and the good thing about this room was that there was definitely a way to slow this speedy bitch down.


	12. Author's Note

Hi there. I realize that it has been 2 years since I've actually done anything and almost forgot about this story. Thanks to the random people adding this fan fic to their favorites, I remembered I had this story that I was in the middle of writing.

I've graduated from college and now looking for a job. Since I have more free time now, I figured I would return to the story and hope I didn't lose my touch. The chapters I've added probably aren't any better than before but like I said before, I'm out of practice.

Hopefully the chapters I've added are at least subpar and don't detract from the story.

I'm also curious to see how many people have actually stuck with this fan fic so far.

I'll try my best to keep updating this story and hopefully my imagination will not have failed me.

Enjoy and I do apologize for the wait.

(Don't worry, this message will be deleted at some point. Just a note to you fellow readers on what has been going on.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**No POV**

The rest of the flock proceeded down the corridor away from the sounds of combat behind them. They were worried about Max but used to the idea of leaving her behind to deal with other things.

"Its starting to get awfully quiet now. And that's bothering me." Iggy spoke, breaking the silence. His enhanced hearing was straining to pick something out of the ordinary up but all he could hear were the footsteps of the rest of the flock.

"Well if it helps, there is a door coming up ahead. Better than this white walled enclosure." Nudge replied.

As they neared the door, a buzzing sound suddenly tore through the air. The door slowly hissed open, releasing smoke and a dark room(_yeah, clichéd I know_).

"Well THAT isn't creepy or anything." Gazzy exclaimed. They slowly walked in, the door sliding closed behind them.

"Someone else is in this room." Angel whispered, her mind picking up another presence in the room.

"Congrats on making it this far. I'm extremely proud of you. But you're too late." the mystery voice boomed over the speakers in the room.

Lights flickered on revealing something that caused Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel to gasp in surprise.

"What the hell?"

"Holy craziness!"

"What is this madness?"

"Only time will reveal what will happen. It shouldn't be too long." the voice explained as a figure suddenly appeared and stepped into the light.


	14. Chapter 14 and 15

**Chapter 14**

**Fang POV**

I smashed one of the buttons on the wall and flew into an observation chamber overlooking the room. A sprinkler system suddenly turned on, coating the floor with some sort of liquid. Once the entire floor was covered, they turned off.

Max 2.0 dashed into the room, sliding over the floor and into the wall with a loud satisfying smack.

"Nice slide. I'd give it a 10 but you didn't keep your form."

"SHUT UP!" she snarled and attempted to leap up towards me. As she jumped, the liquid "grabbed" at her feet and held her in place.

"What the?"

Whatever this liquid/gel was, it definitely held her in place. I didn't bother to read the sign posted above the button but I'm guessing it paid off.

"Looks like you're stuck." I exclaimed as I turned to see what mischief I had started.

EXPERIMENTAL GEL: USED FOR CONTAINMENT PURPOSES

Nice. The catwalks leading out of the observation chamber were coated. All I needed to do was just fly out and head for the door up top.

"Enjoy your prison. You'll probably be stuck here for a long time." I laughed as I flew up.

"Screw you!" she screamed back at me, trying to break free from her restraints.

As I neared the ceiling, an abrupt ringing noise entered my head.

"What the hell is this?" The ringing was unbearable and causing me to lose my mind. I flew erratically into the side of the wall, sliding onto the floor of the room, clutching my head in pain.

"Well, I guess time's up for you." Max cackled below me. She reached into her jacket, took out a small knife, and threw it at the button I pressed. Sprinklers turned on again, washing away the gel down a grate that appeared.

Max slowly walked over to me with a devilish grin on my face. The last thing I saw with my ears ringing was her fist in my face.

"Game over."

**Chapter 15**

**Max POV**

I looked up above me and saw a lever just begging to be pulled by someone. Without even thinking, I reached up and yanked it down.

An alarm immediately sounded.

"Floor structure metamorphosis activating"

"Oh crap." I said to myself and looked at the sign above the lever.

TRAINING SIMULATOR (10)

Great. I just activated something really bad. I flew up into the air and saw the ground beginning to change shape. Pillars arose from the floor and some sank down to form pits. Smoke slowly crept into the room, covering the floor in a haze and began to rise up. I heard Ari charge in and smash into a pillar.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU ACTIVATED THE LEVEL 10 TRAINING SIM? SCREW YOU!" he shouted at me.

Well congrats to me for pulling random levers.

"You're welcome!" I replied back to him.

"We're both going to die here. You have no idea what you've done."

Like I haven't heard that before. I heard him rumbling around, smashing into pillars and whatnot. I really didn't care about his situation. I was high up and safe from whatever the hell was down there. There was a humming noise behind me and I turned to see a charging laser turret.

"F this." I twisted my body away from the shot and watched it leave a scorch mark on the wall opposite me. The turret turned towards me and charged again. More turrets appeared and started firing wildly throughout the room.

"ARGH!" Ari shouted from below me. I assumed he had gotten hit but the fog wasn't giving me a visual. Regardless, I had my own issues as I had multiple turrets tracking me at once.

"Well here goes nothing." I said to myself as I weaved in and out of the laser blasts. Thankfully there was an observing window with a door in it. I flew towards the window, crashed through it, and roll kicked the door down just as a scorch mark appeared where I just was.

"Safe and sound and Ari getting tortured down below in hell." The door I had unceremoniously crashed through led to some stairs that took me back down to the corridor I was just in. I started running towards where my flock was last headed, hoping they were safe.


End file.
